Jutsu
Information Acquiring new characters in Ninja Voltage is actually pretty easy. You’ll need to collect the proper number of Hero Fragments, but these are pretty easy to find relative to other games like this. What’s a little more difficult is matching your ninja up with the right Ninja Cards to unlock their true potential. Using Ninja Cards help your characters in two ways. They give stat bonuses, which improve as the card itself is leveled up. Some of them also have Ninjutsu or Ultimate Jutsu attached, meaning your ninja will only have their basic attack until you equip some Ninja Cards. To do so, tap the ‘Shinobi’ icon that looks like a scroll, then ‘Shinobi List’ to see all the ninja you have on your roster. Tap on a ninja and you’ll see this screen: Below the stats is a section that says ‘Equipped Card,’ showing you the 10 slots every character has for Ninja Cards. Tapping on any slot will bring up all the cards you currently own, and you can also see which ninja they are attached to — if they are, they will have that ninja’s face in the upper-right corner. Advice A good rule of thumb until you learn more about all the Ninja Cards in the game is to match them up with the characters they depict. To level up cards and make their stats better, you need Chakra, a resource you’ll earn from successfully invading enemy fortresses and by developing it in your own. That makes a great segue into our nex Ninjutsu and Ultimate Jutsu by Nature Normal Nature Shikamaru Ult1 Jutsu.png|Genius Tactics|link=What I Believe in Is the "Will of Fire" Tsunade Ult1 Jutsu.png|Ninja Art: Mitotic Regenaration|link=My true power lies in the Will of Fire! Shikamaru Ult2 Jutsu.png|Shadow Pinning Jutsu|link=On the Heels of the Enemy Gaara Ult2 Jutsu.png|Sky Sand Defensive Wall|link=The Incarnation of Sand Intercepts Shizune Ult1 Jutsu.png|God Palm Jutsu|link=Shizune and Tonton Sarada Ult1 Jutsu.png|Sharingan|link=Now's Our Chance! Deidara Ult2 Jutsu.png|C4|link=Instantaneous Beauty Naruto J4 Jutsu.png|Harem Jutsu|link=Harem Jutsu!! Sasuke J1 Jutsu.png|Sharingan|link=The Power of a Cursed Lineage Hidan J1 Jutsu.png|God's Judgment|link=I'm Not Gonna Die... Hidan J2 Jutsu.png|Punishment by Dragging|link=A Look of Disappointment Hidan J3 Jutsu.png|False God Omen|link=Hidan's Provocation Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak) J3 Jutsu.png|Venomous Fog Jutsu|link=Recompense Itachi J5 Jutsu.png|Mangekyo Sharingan|link=i'll Let You Live...For My Sake Itachi J4 Jutsu.png|Yata Mirror|link=Yata Mirror Neji J2 Jutsu.png|Byakugan (Neji)|link=By Being Mistaken for Someone Else Itachi J1 Jutsu.png|Teleport Jutsu (Itachi)|link=Worrying About a Younger Brother Tobi J1 Jutsu.png|Teleport Jutsu (Tobi)|link=Servile Shisui J2 Jutsu.png|Teleport Jutsu(Shisui)|link=Shining Blade Sai J2 Jutsu.png|Teleport Jutsu (Sai)|link=A Released Bird Kisame J4 Jutsu.png|Water Prison Jutsu|link=...Now We Can Do This One on One Sasuke (Wandering Ninja) J4 Jutsu.png|Heavenly Hand Power|link=The Eye of Rinne Sasuke (vs Itachi) J2 Jutsu.png|Sharingan (Itach vs Sasuke)|link=A strike from behind Naruto (Sage Mode) J2 Jutsu.png|Natural Energy Concentration|link=Obtaining Sage Mode Konohamaru J3 Jutsu.png|Sexy Jutsu|link=You're the Villange Hero! Orochimaru J1 Jutsu.png|Teleport Jutsu (Orochimaru)|link=With a Smile... Zabuza J2 Jutsu.png|Land Breaker|link=A Familiar Face (Zabuza) Zabuza J1 Jutsu.png|Silent Killing|link=Reanimation (Zabuza) Minato J1 Jutsu.png|Yellow Flash of the Leaf|link=I'll be right back...! Guy J4 Jutsu.png|Eight Inner Gates: Seventh Gate of Shock|link=Seventh Gate of Shock... Open!!! Guy J2 Jutsu.png|Eight Inner Gates: Sixth Gate of Joy|link=Up the Ladder... Here We Go! Yamato J1 Jutsu.png|Wood Style: Substitution Jutsu|link=Silent Intimidation... Hanabi J2 Jutsu.png|Byakugan (Hanabi)|link=Sister! Haku J2 Jutsu.png|Teleport Jutsu (Haku)|link=A Familiar Face (Haku) Gaara J5 Jutsu.png|Shell of Sand|link=Yeah, I Know! Pain J5 Jutsu.png|Universal Pull|link=Universal Pull Tsunade J2 Jutsu.png|Medical Ninjutsu: Ferocious Flash|link=A Right Hand Held Out Tsunade J4 Jutsu.png|Cellular Extraction Healing Jutsu|link=A Shinobi's Back Konan J4 Jutsu.png|Paper Emissary Sending Jutsu|link=Foundation for Peace Sakura J5 Jutsu.png|Chakra Control (Heart)|link=Outta the Way! Sakura J2 Jutsu.png|Medical Ninjutsu|link=Disciple of the Fifth Hokage! Sakura J1 Jutsu.png|Chakra Control (Attack)|link=A Strength Not Felt for Several Years Hinata J2 Jutsu.png|Byakugan (Hinata)|link=Hinata's Rage Lunge Nature Konan Ult1Jutsu.png|Shikigami Dance|link=It is the Will of God Hanabi Ult1 Jutsu.png|Eight Trigrams: Twin Lion Fists|link=How's My Cooking? Try It, Try It! Sasori Ult1 Jutsu.png|Iron Sand: Unleash|link=Iron Sand: Unleash! Hidan Ult1 Jutsu.png|Curse Jutse: Death Possession Blood|link=Let's Savour the Utmost of Suffering!!! Minato Ult2 Jutsu.png|Flying Raijin: Combo Level|link=The Flash that Transcended Time Sasuke Ult1 Jutsu.png|Chidori|link=Uchiha's Pride Sai Ult1 Jutsu.png|Super God Scroll|link=Fist of God Kakuzu Ult1 Jutsu.png|Earth Grudge|link=Payback Time Neji Ult1 Jutsu.png|8 Trigrams 64 Palms|link=Hyugas are the strongest in Konoha!! Kakashi(Double Sharingan) Ult1 Jutsu.png|Kamui Shuriken|link=Swift Blue Blade Kakashi Ult1 Jutsu.png|Lightning Blade|link=Kakashi vs Pain Haku Ult1 Jutsu.png|Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors|link=Ice Crystal Magic Mirror Technique! Tobirama J1 Art Jutsu.png|Flying Raijin Slash|link=Unbroken Flash Gaara J4 Jutsu.png|Hardest Attack : Shukaku's Pike|link=The Strongest Guardian of the Sand Sasuke J4 Jutsu.png|Lightning Flicker|link=Rapid Strike Naruto J5 Jutsu.png|Shadow Clone Jutsu|link=Because That's Who Naruto Is! Sarada J3 Jutsu.png|Shuriken Barrage|link=Had Enough? Shikadai...! Sarada J2 Jutsu.png|Shadow Shuriken Jutsu|link=Never Let Your Guard Down!! Obito J2 Jutsu.png|Wood Style: Wooden Pile Jutsu|link=Tide of the Deadly Combat Obito J1 Jutsu.png|Wood Style: Cutting Springs Jutsu|link=Hollow Heart Boruto J4 Jutsu.png|Shadow Clone Jutsu|link=Huh?What About Me Is Childish?! Boruto J1 Jutsu.png|Demon Wind Shuriken|link=Master, What Did You Just Say? Jiraya J3 Jutsu.png|Chestnut Jizo|link=Art of The Raging Lion's Mane!! Shisui J1 Jutsu.png|Combustive Sword Attack|link=Blazing Blade Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak) J2 Jutsu.png|Chakra Dissection Blade: Snake|link=Wicked Fist Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak) J1 Jutsu.png|Great Serpent Binding|link=Serpent of Darkness Neji J4 Jutsu.png|Eight Trigrams: Mountain Crusher|link=Attack That Cannot Be Countered Tobi J3 Jutsu.png|Impaling Headbutt (Me)|link=One Tail, Two Tails, and I'm Tobi Sai J3 Jutsu.png|Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll|link=First Encounter Sai J1 Jutsu.png|Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll: Snake in the Grass|link=An attempt to Persuade Kisame J1 Jutsu.png|Slash in Two|link=Movement Without Waste Sasuke (Wandering Ninja) J1 Jutsu.png|Onyx Chidori|link=Counterattack to the Assault Naruto (Sage Mode) J1 Jutsu.png|Frog Sparring|link=Okay Then! Frog Sparring It Is!! Hiruzen J2 Jutsu.png|Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu|link=Madly Dancing Shadow Blades Boruto (Genin) J3 Jutsu.png|Thunder Bolt|link=I'll go against you anytime! Boruto (Genin) J1 Jutsu.png|Sliding Strike|link=Sliding Strike! Orochimaru J2 Jutsu.png|Purple Tagged Kunai|link=Like a Snake... Tobirama J2 Jutsu.png|Flying Raijin Slash|link=Unbroken Flash Hidan J5 Jutsu.png|Dismemberment|link=Flying Sickle Minato J4 Jutsu.png|Whirlwind Whisper: Kagura|link=Inheritance of Light Guy J5 Jutsu.png|Might Cyclone|link=Overflowing Youth! Haku J1 Jutsu.png|Ice Style: Icicle Swallow|link=Reanimation (Haku) Sasori J1 Jutsu.png|Iron Sand Cluster Attack: Giant Spear|link=Without Even Looking at My Face Sasori J2 Jutsu.png|Iron Sand Cluster Attack: Giant Hammer|link=A Man Called Sasori Sasori J4 Jutsu.png|Thousand Hands|link=The One Called Puppeteer Mitsuki J5 Jutsu.png|Lightning Style: Snake Lightning|link=Lightning Style: Snake Lightning Mitsuki J2 Jutsu.png|Ripples|link=I won't let you get away! Konan J5 Jutsu.png|Spear of Judgment|link=Dancing Angel in the Sky Shikamaru J2 Jutsu.png|Shadow Stitching Jutsu: Lunge|link=A Fondly Remembered Enemy (Shikamaru) Shikamaru J4 Jutsu.png|Kunai Tactics: Glide|link=I Guess I've Got Some Real Growing up to Do Kakashi J5 Jutsu.png|A Thousand Years of Death|link=Leisure Reading Kakashi(Double Sharingan) J3 Jutsu.png|Lightning Blade Double Charge|link=Reassuring Helper Annihilation Nature Kakashi Ult2 Jutsu.png|Kamui|link=Kamui!! Hiruzen Ult1 Jutsu.png|Reaper Death Seal|link=Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!! Deidara Ult1 Jutsu.png|C3|link=Art is an Explosion! Konan Ult2 Jutsu.png|Raging Wave Detonation|link=The Power of Fury Naruto (7th Hokage) Ult1 Jutsu.png|Tailed Beast Bomb|link=Perfect Jinchuriki Madara Ult1 Jutsu.png|Shattered Heaven|link=Legendary Uchiha Shinobi Sasuke (vs Itachi) Ult1 Jutsu.png|Kirin|link=Disappear along with the thunder... Obito Ult1 Jutsu.png|Summoning Jutsu: Ten Tails|link=Ten Tails Revived Itachi Ult1 Jutsu.png|Tsukuyomi|link=This is Reality... Bee Ult1 Jutsu.png|Tailed Beast Bomb|link=The Ultimate Destructive Constriction Naruto (Sage Mode) Ult1 Jutsu.png|Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken|link=Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!! Deidara J4 Jutsu.png|Detonating Clay : Phoenix|link=Pretty Impressive Madara J2 Jutsu.png|Susano'o: Evil|link=Never Mention That Shinobi's Name! Sasuke J5 Jutsu.png|Black Chidori|link=Those Who Seek Strength Sasuke J3 Jutsu.png|Chidori Stream|link=Don't Mess Around With Uchiha Sarada J1 Jutsu.png|Kunai With Paper Bomb|link=Are You Stupid? Ino J2 Jutsu.png|Detonating Flower|link=Believing in Everyone... Tobi J4 Jutsu.png|Bomb Ball Great Plain Jutsu|link=Tobi's Machinations Tobi J2 Jutsu.png|Long-Distance Bomb Attack|link=I'm Done Laying the Clay Mines! Sasuke (Wandering Ninja) J2 Jutsu.png|Inferno Style: Flame Control Kogetsu|link=You Can Fix Your Wound On Your Own, Right? Sasuke (vs Itachi) J1 Jutsu.png|Chidori Stream (Sasuke vs Itachi)|link=Application of Chidori Stream Temari J3 Jutsu.png|Wind Scythe Jutsu|link=Cyclone Scythe! Temari J1 Jutsu.png|Gale Dance|link=Before the Start of Battle Konohamaru J1 Jutsu.png|Bomb Ball Great Explosion|link=A Small Hero Hidan J4 Jutsu.png|Death Possession Blood Formation|link=The Next Sacrifice Is... Deidara J3 Jutsu.png|Bursting Flame Array|link=Deidara's Art Deidara J5 Jutsu.png|Detonating Clay: Owl|link=Attack in the Night Sasori J3 Jutsu.png|Poison Smoke|link=Poison Smoke Mitsuki J3 Jutsu.png|Paper Bomb Combo|link=Paper Bomb Combo! Pain J2 Jutsu.png|Fire Arrow Head|link=Fire Arrow Head Shikamaru J3 Jutsu.png|Kunai Tactics: Depth Charge|link=Shikamaru's Prayer Shikamaru J5 Jutsu.png|Explosives Parachute|link=Piercing Blades Unleashed Kakashi J2 Jutsu.png|Wind Style: Devastation|link=A Confrontation of Eternal Rivals (Kakashi) Release Nature Guy Ult1 Jutsu.png|Asakujaku|link=Asakujakuuuu!! Boruto (Genin) Ult1 Jutsu.png|Rasengan|link=This is my Rasengan!! Mitsuki Ult2 Jutsu.png|Striking Shadow Snake Assault|link=In Silence Kisame Ult1 Jutsu.png|Water Style: Super Shark Bomb Jutsu|link=Water Style: Super Shark Bomb Jutsu!!! Guy Ult2 Jutsu.png|Hirudora|link=Roar, My Youth!! Jiraiya Ult1 Jutsu.png|Rasengan|link=Jiraiya's Resolution Tsunade Ult2 Jutsu.png|Adamantine Rupture|link=Destructive Fists Sasuke (Wandering Ninja) Ult1 Jutsu.png|Susano'o: Soaring Spirits|link=I'll Bring Everyone Sasuke Ult2 Jutsu.png|Chidori True Spear|link=Heaven Piercing Lightning Spear Tobi Ult1 Jutsu.png|fire style: See Ya! Jutsu|link=Stirring Ambition Naruto Ult1 Jutsu.png|Rasengan|link=Naruto vs Pain Jiraya Ult2 Jutsu.png|Massive Rasengan|link=Massive Rasengan Itachi Ult2 Jutsu.png|Yasaka Beads|link=Tempestuous God's Regalia Unleashed Kakashi J4 Jutsu.png|Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Running Jutsu|link=Lightning Wolf Madara J3 Jutsu.png|Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame|link=Great Hellfire That Turns All to Ash Sasuke J2 Jutsu.png|Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu (Sasuke)|link=I'm Aiming for Itachi Uchiha (Sasuke) Sarada J4 Jutsu.png|Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu|link=Emotional Bond Jiraya J1 Jutsu.png|Toad Oil Bomb|link=A Disciple Grown Into a Fine Shinobi Jiraya J2 Jutsu.png|Fire Style: Flame Bombs|link=Jiraiya vs Konan Jiraya J5 Jutsu.png|Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil|link=The Power of the Trinity Shisui J3 Jutsu.png|Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu|link=Mad Flame Blade Hidan J4 Jutsu.png|Weird Mask Blast Flames|link=Early Bird Gets the Worm Neji J3 Jutsu.png|8 Trigrams Palm Rotation|link=Squad Guy's Collaborativ Play Itachi J3 Jutsu.png|Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu (Itachi)|link=Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu ! Neji J5 Jutsu.png|Gentle Fist: Body Blow|link=Facing Oneself Naruto (7th Hokage) J5 Jutsu.png|Rasengan Super Barrage|link=Perfect Synchronization Naruto (7th Hokage) J4 Jutsu.png|Mini Rasen Shuriken|link=Mysterious Fierce Blades of the Wind Naruto (7th Hokage) J3 Jutsu.png|Massive Rasengan: Roaring Attack|link=Nine Tails Chakra Mode Hiruzen J1 Jutsu.png|Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs|link=The Hokage's Inauguration Boruto (Genin) J2 Jutsu.png|Aqua Blast|link=Aqua Blast! Tobirama J3 Jutsu.png|Water Style: Water Trumpet|End of the Battle Sai J4 Jutsu.png|Sealing Jutsu: Crouched Tiger Bulle|link=Depicted Spirit Minato J3 Jutsu.png|Denkosekka|link=I believe in you Bee J1 Jutsu.png|Super-Vibrato Lightning Style Katana|Echoing Roar Yamato J3 Jutsu.png|Wood Style: Garden Pine Jutsu|link=Yamato's Protection! Yamato J2 Jutsu.png|Wood Style: Wooden Mallet|Link=Wood Style Ninjutsu!! Hanabi J3 Jutsu.png|Hanabi Style Rotation|link=8 Trigrams Palm Rotation! Haku J3 Jutsu.png|Hidden Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death|link=Haku's Rage Sasori J5 Jutsu.png|Irom Sand: Scattered Showers|link=Incoming Attack Sarada (Genin) J2 Jutsu.png|Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu|link=Fire Style! Phoenix Fire Jutsu! Mitsuki J1 Jutsu.png|Wind Waves|link=Wind Waves Pain J1 Jutsu.png|Seal Jutsu Absorption|link=Seal Jutsu Absorption Kakashi J1 Jutsu.png Hinata J3 Jutsu.png Kakashi(Double Sharingan) J2 Jutsu.png Manipulate Nature Hidan Ult2 Jutsu.png|Immortal Flesh|link=Frenzied Dance Sasori Ult2 Jutsu.png|Secret Red Move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets|link=Secret Move Unleashed Pain Ult2 Jutsu.png|Planetary Devastation|link=Planetary Devastation Gaara Ult1 Jutsu.png|Giant Sand Burial|link=I'll Seal You Yamato Ult1 Jutsu.png|Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence|link=Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence Mitsuki Ult1 Jutsu.png|Ferocious Snake|link=Ferocious Snake! Zabuza Ult1 Jutsu.png|Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu|link=I Wish I Could Go Where You Have Gone... Boruto Ult1 Jutsu.png|Boruto Stream|link=This is the Boruto Stream! Shisui Ult1 Jutsu.png|Koto Amatsukami|link=Red Moon in the Night Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak) Ult1 Jutsu.png|Summoning Jutsu: Reanimated Akatsuki|link=Revived Warrior Temari Ult1 Jutsu.png|Summoning Jutsu: Blade Dance|link=You're a Hundred Years Too Early to Challenge Me! Orochimaru Ult1 Jutsu.png|Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes|link=Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes! Konan J1 Art Jutsu.png|Paper's Distant Return|link=A Bouquet of Flowers... Konan J2 Art Jutsu.png|Paper Blizzard|link=The Quiet Sound of Rain Konan J3 Jutsu.png|Paper Shower|link=God's Messenger Sakura J4 Jutsu.png|Summoning Jutsu: Katsuya Acid Slime|link=...Thanks Naruto J1 Jutsu.png|Clone Arrow|link=A Warm Hand Naruto J2 Jutsu.png|Shadow Clone Uppercut|link=A Thousand Years of Death! Obito J3 Jutsu.png|Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance|link=Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance!! Ino J1 Jutsu.png|Mind Transfer Jutsu|link=Mind Transfer Jutsu Boruto J2 Jutsu.png|Triple Stream|link=Now is the Time, Genesis! Boruto J3 Jutsu.png|Boruto Rush|link=Reversal of the Problem Child Duo!! Jiraya J4 Jutsu.png|Sage Art: Frog Call|link=Present from Jiraya Itachi J2 Jutsu.png|Uchiha Shuriken Jutsu|link=A Bloody Fate Shino J3 Jutsu.png|Hidden Jutsu: Insect Pillar|link=Bug Handler Shino Shino J2 Jutsu.png|Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere|link=The Power to See Through the Fakes Shino J1 Jutsu.png|Hidden Jutsu: Insect Smoke|link=Shino's Conviction Kisame J2 Jutsu.png|Water Style: Shark Bomb|link=Go By Yourself, Sasuke Naruto (7th Hokage) J2 Jutsu.png|Tearing Fox Fist|link=Calm Down, Kurama Sasuke (Wandering Ninja) J5 Jutsu.png|Manipulated Shuriken Jutsu|link=Iron Blade Storm Sasuke (vs Itachi) J3 Jutsu.png|Fire Style: Dragon Flare Jutsu|link=You wanted it... So here it is... Konohamaru J2 Jutsu.png|Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu|link=Your Mission:Follow That Cat! Hiruzen J3 Jutsu.png|Summoning Jutsu: Enma|link=Come Forth, Monkey King Enma! Orochimaru J3 Jutsu.png|Striking Shadow Snakes|link=A Shadow Creeping up Behind You Tobirama J1 Jutsu.png|Water Style: Water Wall|link=Connected by the Will of the Hokage Zabuza J3 Jutsu.png|Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu|link=Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!! Minato J2 Jutsu.png|Flying Raijin Jutsu|link=In an instant... Bee J2 Jutsu.png|Ink Clone Jutsu|link=The Ultimate Hold! Haku J4 Jutsu.png|Ice Style: Iceberg Smasher|link=Shinobi's Return Deidara J2 Jutsu.png|Detonating Clay: Bird|link=Field Battle!! Deidara J1 Jutsu.png|Detonating Clay: Snake|link=As if Lying in Wait Sarada (Genin) J1 Jutsu.png|Lightning Style: Lightning Ball|link=Inherited Sharingan Gaara J2 Jutsu.png|Sand Shower|link=Barrage: Sand Shower!! Gaara J3 Jutsu.png|Ultimate Defense: Shukaku's Shield Pain J3 Jutsu.png|Summoning Jutsu|link=Fierce Summoning Attack Shikamaru J1 Jutsu.png|Shadow Possesion Jutsu|link=Frontal Attack!! Kakashi J3 Jutsu.png Impact Nature Sarada ( Genin ) Ult1 Jutsu.png|Evening Shower Heavenly Crush|link=Hell yeah!!! Neji Ult2 Jutsu.png|8 Trigrams Air Palm Wall|link=Vacuum Palm Pain Ult1 Jutsu.png|Almighty Push: End|link=The Six Paths of Pain in Attendance Sakura Ult2 Jutsu.png|Cherry Blossom Clash: Glory|link=Feelings in a Cherry Blossom Petal Sakura Ult1 Jutsu.png|Cherry Blossom Clash|link=Master's Unyielding Spirit Naruto (7th Hokage) Ult2 Jutsu.png|Naruto Uzumaki 5k Barrage|link=Explosion! Naruto Uzumaki 5k Barrage Sasuke (Wandering Ninja) Ult2 Jutsu.png|Planetary Devastation|link=Planetary Devastation Naruto Ult2 Jutsu.png|Naruto Uzumaki 2k Barrage|link=The Final Gamble!! Tobirama Ult1 Jutsu.png|Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon|link=Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon!! Minato Ult1 Jutsu.png|Rasen Senko Gen'ei Shikku Nishiki|link=Ninjutsu entrusted with the future Madara J1 Jutsu.png|Uchiha Reflection|link=Hero of the Uchiha Kisame J3 Jutsu.png|Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave|link=Kisame's Counterattack Naruto J3 Jutsu.png|Clone Spin|link=Because You're Me, Too Ino J3 Jutsu.png|Dance of Drooping Flower|link=With Unexpected Words... Neji J1 Jutsu.png|Gentle Fist: Energy Vibe|link=A Fondly Remembered Enemy (Neji) Choji J3 Jutsu.png|Spiky Human Boulder|link=Emergency Retreat!! Choji J2 Jutsu.png|Partial Expansion Jutsu: Spur|link=Combination! (Choji) Choji J1 Jutsu.png|Partial Expansion Jutsu: Stamp|link=Thinking Too Much of Master... Naruto (7th Hokage) J1 Jutsu.png|Multiple Fist Attack|Sorry, But I'm Gonna Bind You Now Sasuke (Wandering Ninja) J3 Jutsu.png|Almighty Push|Instant Metastasis Visual Jutsu Naruto (Sage Mode) J3 Jutsu.png|Rasengan Barrage|link=Rasengan Barrage!!! Temari J2 Jutsu.png|Gust Dance|link=Trudging Through the Snow Guy J3 Jutsu.png|Hot-Blooded Back Fist|link=An Enemy of Forgotten Name Guy J1 Jutsu.png|Youth Slider|link=Dynamic Tackle! Minato J5 Jutsu.png|Flying Raijin: Level 2|link=Flying Raijin: Level 2 Bee J3 Jutsu.png|Lightning Style: Lariat Yamato J4 Jutsu.png|Water Style: Ripping Torrent|link=Return to Our Friends Hanabi J1 Jutsu.png|8 Trigrams Air Palm|link=Agonizing Attack Sarada (Genin) J3 Jutsu.png|Cherry Blossom Clash: Triple Bloom|link=I'm itching to get this started! Mitsuki J4 Jutsu.png|Wind Style: Breakthrough|link=Light of Hope Gaara J1 Jutsu.png|Sand Arm|link=All of You Lend Me Your Aid!! Pain J4 Jutsu.png|Almighty Push|An Unwelcome Envoy Tsunade J3 Jutsu.png|Heaven Kick of Pain|link=A Strong Ally Tsunade J5 Jutsu.png|Large Swing|link=It's Different When I Wager My Life Tsunade J1 Jutsu.png|Nervous System Rupture|link=I'll Keep Going Even Until I'm All Beat Up... Sakura J3 Jutsu.png|Bird Cheery|link=The Konoha Medical Corps Ninja! Hinata Ult1 Jutsu.png Hinata J1 Jutsu.png Kakashi(Double Sharingan) J1 Jutsu.png Category:Lists